bad_girls_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Cabo San Lucas
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Baja California Sur | subdivision_type2 = | subdivision_name2 = | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_urban_footnotes = | area_rural_footnotes = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_note = | area_water_percent = | area_rank = | area_blank1_title = | area_blank2_title = | area_total_km2 = | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_urban_km2 = | area_rural_km2 = | area_metro_km2 = | area_blank1_km2 = | area_blank2_km2 = | area_total_ha = | area_land_ha = | area_water_ha = | area_urban_ha = | area_rural_ha = | area_metro_ha = | area_blank1_ha = | area_blank2_ha = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m =20 | population_footnotes = | population_total =68463 | population_as_of =2010 | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = MST | utc_offset = −7 | timezone_DST = MDT | utc_offset_DST = −6 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | website = | footnotes = }} Cabo San Lucas ( , Cape Saint Luke), commonly called Cabo, is a city at the southern tip of the Baja California peninsula, in the Mexican state of Baja California Sur. Cabo San Lucas together with San José del Cabo is known as Los Cabos. As of 2010, the city had a population of 68,463. Cabo has been rated as one of Mexico's top 5 tourist destinations;http://www.tripadvisor.com/TravelersChoice-Destinations-cTop-g150768 it is known for its beaches, scuba diving locations, balnearios, the sea arch El Arco de Cabo San Lucas, and marine life. The Los Cabos Corridor has become a heavily trafficked holiday destination for tourists, with numerous resorts and timeshares along the coast between Cabo San Lucas and San José Del Cabo. History Archaeological excavations have shown evidence of continual human habitation in the area for at least ten thousand years.Interview with Harumi Fujita When the first Europeans arrived, they encountered the Pericú people, who survived on a subsistence diet based on hunting and the gathering of seeds, roots, shellfish, and other marine resources. They called the location Yenecamú. According to the narrative of Hatsutaro, a Japanese castaway, in the book Kaigai Ibun (written by Maekawa, Junzo and Bunzo Sakai and narrated by Jatsutaro), when he arrived at Cabo San Lucas in May 1842 there were only two houses and about twenty inhabitants. However, American authors such as Henry Edwards and John Ross Browne claim that Cabo San Lucas's founder was an Englishman named Thomas "Old Tom" Ritchie. John Ross Browne says Ritchie arrived there about 1828, while Edwards says that he died in October 1874.http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=67479461 A fishing village began growing in the area when in 1917, an American company built a floating platform to catch tuna and ten years later founded Compañía de Productos Marinos S.A., the plant lasted several years in operation. Tourism Cabo San Lucas has become a prominent vacation and spa destination, with a variety of sites of interest and timeshares that have been built on the coast between San Lucas and San José del Cabo. The distinctive El Arco de Cabo San Lucas is a local landmark. Cabo San Lucas has the highest paying marlin tournament in the world. Despite concerns over the general safety for tourists travelling to Mexico, Cabo San Lucas remains one of the safest tourist destinations in the world http://www.itravel-cabo.com/about-los-cabos/safety.aspx In the winter, pods of whales can be observed in the area. They bear their calves in the warm waters of the Sea of Cortez after completing their six-thousand-mile migration from Alaska and Siberia. Development The beaches, surfing, and sport fish opportunities in Cabo San Lucas have attracted a great number of Mexican natives and foreigners to spend their vacations in large-scale tourist developments there. The development of Cabo's tourism industry was prompted by the Mexican government's development of infrastructure to turn Cabo San Lucas into a major center for tourism in Mexico, beginning in 1974. Upon completion of the Transpeninsular Highway, also known as the Mexican Federal Highway 1, tourist developments in Los Cabos often proceeded relatively unchecked. Until fairly recently, the unique and fragile environment of this part of Mexico was largely unprotected by law, and therefore was subjected to developers acting in concert with government agencies interested only in low-end tourist bonanzas. There is, however, a growing collection of activists and attorneys now involved in preserving many of Baja's desert habitats, marine mammals, and stretches of coastline. A number of agencies including the Gulf of California Conservation FundThe Gulf of California Conservation Fund and the Center for Environmental Law in La PazThe Center for Environmental Law in La Paz are challenging the destruction of wetlands and other ecosystems from Los Cabos to Ensenada. In the face of a growing international public demand for corporate-driven ecological stewardship, higher-end resorts in the Los Cabos area are increasingly sensitive to their environmental impact, and are taking initial steps to institute sustainable practices such as reducing water usage and non-recyclable trash output.http://www.itravel-cabo.com/news.aspx?general-news&title=going-green-in-los-cabos Transportation Cabo San Lucas and San José del Cabo are served by Los Cabos International Airport. The town is also a popular port of call for many cruise ships. Cabo San Lucas has a small international airfield, which handles air traffic for general aviation flights and air taxi service. Nightlife and activities Clubs in Cabo include the Cabo Wabo Cantina, the Baja Brewing Company, Pink Kitty Nightclub, Mandala, El Squid Roe, Giggling Marlin, Nowhere Bar, Tiki Bar, the Usual Suspects and the Jungle Bar. Tourists can also ride horses through the desert and parasail on the beach. The English language newspaper for Cabo San Lucas, the biweekly "Gringo Gazette", has news on tourist activities in Cabo San Lucas, San Jose, Todos Santos, La Paz, and the East Cape Baja.http://www.world-newspapers.com/mexico.html Corridor Exclusive hotels and gated residential communities are found in the Corridor. Many of the properties have become havens to Hollywood stars, Fortune 500 CEOs, and even the US President during the 2002 Asia-Pacific Economic Conference (APEC). High-end resorts in the Corridor include the One&Only Palmilla, Esperanza, and Las Ventanas. Chileno Beach, located in the Chileno Bay, is one of the most frequented beaches in the Corridor. It is home to tropical fish, sea turtles, invertebrates, and sponges. Snorkelers often visit Chileno Bay to observe the underwater sea life. Climate Retrieved on November 22, 2011. |date=November 2011 }} Cabo San Lucas has a tropical desert climate. During summer, Cabo San Lucas is cooler than San José del Cabo by about 3 °F to 5 °F. Sometimes during the summer, when winds blow from the Pacific Ocean instead of the Gulf of California, the differences in temperatures between San José del Cabo and Cabo San Lucas are higher. Cabo San Lucas is less rainy than San José del Cabo, although hurricanes can bring heavy rain for long periods. Hurricane Odile made landfall at Cabo San Lucas on 14 September 2014, and caused widespread damage. Due to the position of the city and orography, local summer thunderstorms do not get near enough to bring rain to the town. The sea temperature experiences lows of 70 - 72 °F (21 - 22 °C) in winter, and highs of 82 - 84 °F (28 – 29 °C) during the summer months.http://www.seatemperature.org/central-america/mexico/cabo-san-lucas-january.htm Population As of the 2010 Censo General de Población y Vivienda, the population was 68,463 and has experienced very rapid growth and development. It is the third-largest city in Baja California Sur after La Paz and San José del Cabo (although it is only slightly less populous than San José del Cabo). The majority of non-Mexican inhabitants in the community originate from the United States, and along with residents from San José del Cabo they account for the 80% of the U.S population in the state.https://journal.lib.uoguelph.ca/index.php/rasaala/article/view/1501/2096 Education Colegio Amaranto, a private school, is in Cabo San Lucas. See also *Mexican Federal Highway 1 *Mexican Federal Highway 19 *Sebastián Vizcaíno References External links * *Los Cabos Information and Directory *Cabo's Beaches *Los Cabos Information and Directory Category:Beaches of Mexico San Lucas Category:Populated places in Baja California Sur Category:Port cities and towns on the Mexican Pacific coast